Daniel Carcillo
| birth_place = King City, Ontario, Canada | draft = 73rd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 2005 }} Daniel Carcillo (born on January 28, 1985) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey left winger. He most recently played under contract to the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). His on-ice reputation has led to him being nicknamed "Car Bomb." Daniel won a Stanley Cup as a member of the 2013 and 2015 Blackhawks. After retiring from the NHL in 2015, Daniel created a non-profit organization that assists former NHL-players who are suffering from post-concussion syndrome and mental health issues. Playing career Daniel was drafted 73rd overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Pittsburgh Penguins. On February 27, 2007, he was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes for Georges Laraque. During the 2007–08 regular season, Daniel had a league high 324 penalty minutes. He scored his first career hat trick on April 4, 2008. On March 4, 2009, Daniel was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers for Scottie Upshall and a 2011 2nd round draft pick. His first goal as a Flyer came in game 4 of the first round of the 2009 Stanley Cup Playoffs against Pittsburgh. Daniel (along with Shawn Thornton of the Boston Bruins) was a part of the first fight in an outdoor NHL game. He and Shawn fought in the Bridgestone 2010 NHL Winter Classic. A day early, on the NBC broadcast, Daniel told Mike Emrick and Eddie Olczyk that he would be a part of the first Winter Classic fight. On April 18, 2010, Daniel scored the game-winning goal in overtime against the New Jersey Devils, giving the Flyers a 2 games to 1 lead in the first round of the playoffs. He would also score two nights later in game 4, giving him 2 playoff goals, a new career high. Daniel would finish the playoffs with only the previously mentioned 2 goals and 4 assists, tripling his point total from the previous playoff year, when he had one goal (game 4) and one assist (on Arron Asham's game 6 game-winning goal). On July 1, 2011, Daniel signed a one-year contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. His 2011–12 season came to an early end on January 2, 2012 in a game between the Blackhawks and the Edmonton Oilers. In that game, Daniel was assessed a 5-minute major penalty and a game misconduct for boarding and attempting to injure Oilers defenceman Tom Gilbert. The two of them were injured on the play and Daniel was suspended for 7 games. Daniel also suffered from a torn left ACL and was announced as out for the season on January 13th once his suspension ended, having surgery 4 days later. On March 12, 2012, he signed a two-year contract extension with the Blackhawks to play through the 2013-14 NHL season. On June 24, 2013, Daniel won his first Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks beating the Boston Bruins 4-2. On July 16, 2013, he was traded to the Los Angeles Kings by the Blackhawks for a conditional sixth-round draft pick. On January 4, 2014, Daniel was traded to the New York Rangers for a conditional seventh-round draft pick in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. On September 4, 2014, the Pittsburgh Penguins signed Daniel to a professional tryout contract in order to attend their 2014 training camp where he was later released. On October 3, 2014, he was added to the Chicago Blackhawks training camp roster. He later agreed to a one-year, one-way contract at the league minimum of $550,000 for his second tenure with the club. On January 16, 2015, Daniel injured Mathieu Perreault while delivering a cross-check to his left arm and back after the play had been stopped. Perreault left the game and was expected to miss at least one week. The NHL's Department of Player Safety issued Daniel a six-game suspension and a fine of $40,243.92 for the hit, making it his 12th time being fined or suspended in his first nine seasons in the NHL. Even though Daniel did not make an appearance for the Blackhawks in the 2015 Stanley Cup playoffs, his name was still engraved on the Stanley Cup. On September 17, 2015, Carcillo announced his retirement from professional hockey. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards & Achievements *Two-time Stanley Cup Champion (2013 & 2015) (with the Chicago Blackhawks) Personal Life In November of 2014, Daniel and his fiancee Ela welcomed their first child, a son named Austin Wolf. Daniel has admitted to battling alcohol and substance abuse problems throughout his professional career. Upon joining the Blackhawks, he became friends with Steve Montador, who was also trying to overcome a substance abuse problem. Steve helped Daniel battle his alcohol and substance dependencies, but he was forced to leave the NHL after sustaining a concussion in 2012. Daniel remained friends with Steve until his unexpected death in 2015. Montador's death deeply impacted him, who was also recovering from a concussion. He called for the NHL community to play a larger role in the lives of former players that have suffered concussions. Daniel was also the host of a music-focused 2011 radio program entitled The Bomb Shelter on WGN Radio 720 in Chicago. After winning the Stanley Cup in 2015, Daniel retired from playing professional hockey and established the "Chapter 5 Foundation" which is dedicating to helping players who are struggling with post-concussion syndrome, anxiety or depression. Category:1985 births Category:Canadian ice hockey left wingers Category:Canadian people of Italian descent Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:Living people Category:Mississauga IceDogs alumni Category:People from King, Ontario Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Sarnia Sting alumni Category:Wheeling Nailers players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:New York Rangers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Former ice hockey forwards